I'm still virgin
by NinaRogers
Summary: Lorsque Tony apprend que Captain America, accessoirement son petit ami, est toujours vierge, il décide de ne pas le brusquer et de ne pas griller les étapes. Ou Comment Tonny Stark va montrer à Steve Rogers les plaisirs d'être en couple. Warning : Contient des relation HxH et du lemon !
1. Chapter 1

**Raiting M**

 **On se retrouve en bas bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1**

« Je suis toujours vierge… »

Tony ne pourra jamais oublier ce jour ou Steve lui a fait cette confession, aussi incroyable soit-elle. Après tout, Steve avait plus de cent ans maintenant, et pourtant il n'était jamais allé plus loin qu'un baiser ou quelques préliminaires. Tony se souviendra toujours du mois, du jour, de l'endroit précis d'où ils se trouvaient à ce moment-là, au moment où Steve lui a révéler son plus grand secret. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient mis ensembles, histoire très intéressante d'ailleurs mais qu'on racontera une autre fois. Trois semaines donc depuis leur premier baiser. Tout le monde était au courant dans la tour au bout de deux jours : en même temps le comportement de Tony était assez révélateur, et la timidité de Captain aussi, inexistante auparavant. C'était le soir, tout le monde était sorti sauf le couple qui avait préféré regarder un film rien que tous les deux à la tour. Rien que tous les deux ! Même Bucky avait accepté de quitter Steve un moment pour sortir avec Thor, aussi étrange soit leur relation d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tony ne pouvait pas demander mieux pour sauter sur son Captain adoré.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés sur le canapé sur mesure du grand salon, Steve légèrement appuyé contre Tony, les jambes entendues devant lui, captivé par le troisième opus du Labyrinthe. Tony, lui, était bien plus occupé par les lèvres tentatrices du soldat qu'il mordillait de temps en temps, inconsciemment. Soudainement il avait froncé les sourcils, et c'était tourné vers Tony en se plaignant que le film ne ressassait pas correctement le livre, et que c'était vraiment très frustrant. Mais Steve n'avait rien dit de plus en voyant le regard plus qu'évocateur que Tony lui lançait. Le milliardaire avait légèrement souri, avant de s'approcher plus intimement de lui et de sceller leurs lèvres. D'abord très doux, le baiser s'était ensuite enflammé lorsque Steve avait glissé sa langue entre les lèvres de Tony : se fut le signal pour ce dernier. Il pensait que Steve voulait aller plus loin.

En soit, le soldat n'avait jamais refusé, il avait laissé Tony le pousser sur le canapé pour grimper sur ses hanches tandis que leurs lèvres continuaient de jouer passionnément ensembles. Il l'avait laissé glisser ses mains sous son haut, tandis que Steve frottait inconsciemment son bassin contre celui de Tony, en soupirant contre ses lèvres. Mais lorsque Tony était descendu plus bas, lorsque ses doigts s'étaient faufilés dans le pantalon du soldat, se dernier avait brusquement rouverts les yeux. Heureusement, Tony observait son visage à ce moment, et il vit donc la panique de Steve se refléter dans les traits de son visage. Le milliardaire avait alors froncé les sourcils en retirant ses doigts et en se redressant légèrement. Le blond le fixait toujours, sa lèvre coincée nerveusement entre ses lèvres.

« Que se passe-t-il Stevie ? »

La voix de l'ingénieur était inquiète mais douce, ce qui rassura le blond qui mit un moment à répondre. Il avait joué avec ses doigts un petit instant, en regardant un peu partout autour de lui, avant d'inspirer fortement et de planter de nouveau son regard océan dans celui du milliardaire. Puis il avait murmuré quelques mots. Tony ne les avait pas entendus et s'était donc penché un peu plus sur son amant en lui demandant de répéter.

« Je suis toujours vierge. »

S'il avait été surpris au début, Tony avait ensuite été amusé puis attendrit. Steve avait les joues plus rouges que son armure à ce moment, et il essayait de fuir le regard de Tony qui était venu lui caresser doucement la joue.

Aujourd'hui le milliardaire se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu ensuite. C'est le blond qui avait rompu le silence une nouvelle fois :

« Je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?!

\- Parce que c'est ridicule… Et surtout que mon manque d'expérience risque de nous pénaliser…

\- Je ne comprends pas Steve.

\- Et bien… Je vais être nul… Tu vas t'ennuyer ou pire, tu vas détester… »

Cette fois ci Tony avait été surprit avant de sentir la colère le monter légèrement :

« Je t'interdis de dire ça Rogers, est ce que tu m'entends ?! Tu ne seras pas nul, et je vais encore moins détester ! »

Sa voix s'était ensuite radoucie et il s'était de nouveau penché sur Steve pour happer ses lèvres, avant d'y murmurer :

« Je vais t'apprendre Capsicle, tout ce que tu as à savoir sur le sexe et que je connais. Je vais adorer. Et tu vas adorer. »

Steve, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, avait finalement sourit plutôt timidement en serrant le t-shirt de Tony entre ses doigts :

« Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Et on va prendre notre temps, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. On a tout notre temps. »

Tony ne se souvenait peut-être pas de la conversation exacte finalement, et il devait manquer certains passages. En tout cas il était sur qu'a ce moment Steve ne pensait certainement pas que « tout notre temps » signifiait plusieurs jours, même plusieurs semaines. Tony s'était mit en tête d'y aller doucement pour qu'ils prennent tout les deux le plus de plaisir possible à chaque fois. Ils ne bruleraient pas les étapes. Et surtout pour que Steve ne panique pas le jour ou il lui prendrait sa virginité. Tony était très content d'ailleurs de pouvoir obtenir quelque chose d'unique de Captain America. Savoir que Steve n'avait presque rien fait de sexuel mis à part avec lui, il se sentait unique. Steve lui appartenait, rien qu'à lui.

« Dis Stark je voudrais bien que tu me répondes quand je te pose une question ! »

Tony eut un léger sursaut alors qu'il revenait à lui, s'éloignant pour de bon de ce fabuleux souvenir. Il posa alors son regard sur Natasha qui se trouvait debout face à lui qui était assit dans le canapé. La rousse avait les bras croisés sur son torse, et son visage exprimait l'agacement : sans doute parce que Tony ne lui répondait pas.

« Oh excuse moi Natasha… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Non ? Je n'avais pas remarqué dis-moi !

\- Très drôle. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Savoir si tu te joins à nous pour une mission : recherche de vêtements potables pour Steve et Thor cette après-midi ?

\- Nos vêtements actuels sont très bien ! »

Tony et Natasha regardèrent Steve qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et contredisait ses paroles avec la chemise qu'il portait. Natasha l'ignora et regarda de nouveau Tony :

« Alors ?

\- Hé ne m'ignorez pas !

\- Bien sûr que je viens !

\- Parfait. »

Natasha se retourna et passa à côté de Steve en lui adressant un grand sourire, avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Le soldat soupira tout en venant s'installer à côté de Tony pour l'embrasser chastement :

« Tu pourrais me soutenir toi au moins…

\- Mais je te soutiens bébé.

\- Ah oui ? En acceptant cette idée de relooking stupide ?

\- Oh Steve ne râle pas, tu seras magnifique dans tes nouveaux vêtements je te le promets.

\- Mouais… Dis, pourquoi Natasha a crié tout à l'heure ?

\- Oh parce que j'étais entrain de penser à quelque chose quand elle me parlait, et je ne l'ai pas entendu.

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A la soirée Labyrinthe. »

Steve écarquilla les yeux, sachant parfaitement de quelle soirée il parlait. Tony rit légèrement avant de rapprocher son visage du siens :

« Et oui je n'ai pas oublié !

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais mal pris puisque tu ne m'as plus retouché depuis…

\- D'une je ne prendrais jamais rien de mal avec toi, et de deux je t'ai dit qu'on prendrait notre temps, pour arriver au bout. Et je tiens toujours ma parole Cap ! »

Tout en parlant il vient glisser une de ses mains entre les cuisses du blond. Ce dernier posa un regard interrogateur sur lui, et Tony vint approcher sa bouche de son oreille :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès ce soir on passe à l'action. »

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors voilà le début d'une idée de fiction que j'ai eu. Une fiction Stony donc, centrée sur l'évolution de leur relation autant publique que privée. Il y aura beaucoup de lemon, de moments mignons et drôles, quelques petits problèmes de temps en temps… Mais avant de continuer je voudrais avoir votre avis : est-ce qu'écrire la suite en vaut la peine ? Est-ce que, selon vous, c'est une bonne idée ? Je vais certainement publier le chapitre 2, qui sera plus long, mais si la fiction n'est pas attrayante je ne continuerais certainement pas… A savoir que le chapitre 1 servait uniquement à « poser les bases », à installer le contexte et l'idée. La vraie histoire commence vraiment au prochain chapitre !**

 **Votre avis, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, est extrêmement important.**

 **Merci d'avance ! Et surtout merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Et à bientôt !**

 **\+ : Si la fiction parvient à attirer l'attention, je cherche activement une/un correctrice/correcteur ! N'hésitez pas à me contacter si cela vous tente !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le Chapitre 2 !**

 **On se retrouve en bas bonne lecture !**

 **Raiting : M**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

« Hum la chemise bleue était mieux finalement.

\- Oui c'est ce que je me disais aussi. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant, tandis qu'il attendait le verdict des autres quant à la tenue qu'il portait. Au final, la mission relooking avait attiré tout le monde mis à part Peper et Coulson qui avaient une réunion. Deux groupes s'étaient alors formés : un pour le relooking de Thor composé de Wanda, Clint, Vision et Bruce et un deuxième pour Steve avec Natasha, Bucky, Sam et évidemment Tony. Ce dernier prenait d'ailleurs cette mission très à cœur pour relooker son beau Captain. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, pour le blond, personne n'avait les mêmes goûts dans le groupe. Ainsi, Steve s'était retrouvé à essayer toute sorte de vêtements pour qu'au final quelque chose n'aille pas pour quelqu'un, et il devait essayer autre chose.

Si au début Steve trouvait ça amusant de voir ses amis se disputer, pour lui, ou encore Tony le dévorer des yeux à chaque fois qu'il essayait quelque chose, bien que ses commentaires devant tout le monde sur les fesses parfaite de Steve mettaient ce dernier très mal à l'aise, cela faisait quand même presque une heure et demie qu'il enfilait et retirait des vêtements, et il commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

« Moi je soutiens que les t-shirts de tout à l'heure étaient encore mieux.

\- Roo lâches nous avec tes t-shirt Bucky !

\- Ba quoi ?! C'est vrai ils étaient bien mieux ! »

Steve lança un regard désespéré à Bucky qui prenait tout cela bien trop au sérieux. Le blond se maudissait de ne pas avoir l'aisance de son meilleur ami pour s'intégrer au 21ème siècle. Si Steve avait du mal avec encore beaucoup de choses associées à cette époque, Bucky, lui, s'était rapidement habitué à tout ça. En commençant par les vêtements. Le sergent Barnes n'était plus du tout hors du temps, et portait au contraire des vêtements très modernes pour les trentenaires du 21eme siècle.

Bucky ne soutenait donc pas du tout son meilleur ami, et tenait lui aussi à ce qu'il change son style des années 40.

« Vous savez quoi ? On a cas prendre les t-shirts de Bucky, les chemises de Nat, les polos de Sam et mes pantalons ! »

Pour une fois depuis plus d'une heure, Tony disait quelque chose qui ne concernait pas les fesses de Steve. La proposition fut approuvée par tous, et Steve remercia son petit ami du regard : enfin cette histoire allait être terminée !

Natasha, qui était installée sur un pouf devant les cabines d'essayage, se leva pour venir récupérer les vêtements choisis.

« Bien je vais payer tout ça, Steve tu te changes, Tony tu l'attends et les deux autres vous rangez le reste.

\- Oui Maman.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Maman, Stark, tu es plus vieux que moi.

\- Pourquoi Tony doit juste attendre il ne peut pas nous aider ?!

\- Non, moi je vais aider Steve à se rhabiller. »

Steve sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'il attendait que Bucky ramasse les vêtements dans la cabine pour y retourner. Ce dernier sortit avec une pile incroyable :

« Bien sûr, il a besoin d'aide pour enlever une chemise... Bon vous rangerez ce qu'il porte hein, nous on va s'occuper de ça, viens Sam.

\- Ouep ! Et faites pas trop de cochonneries dans la cabine hein.

\- Non mais ça va oui ?

\- Du calme Cap ! C'était une blague ! »

Sam suivit ensuite Bucky, alors que Natasha était déjà partie aux caisses. Steve regarda Tony et lui adressa un petit sourire avant de fermer la porte de la cabine en lui disant qu'il se dépêchait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser le verrou que Tony rouvrit rapidement la porte pour se glisser dans la cabine, avant de la verrouiller. Steve fronça les sourcils en se reculant un peu par reflexe :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Ba j'ai dit que je t'aiderais, donc je vais t'aider.

\- Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seul Tony…

\- Oh dans ce cas je simplement vais me rincer l'œil. »

Steve se retint d'écarquiller les yeux et de rougir à ces mots et il se mit dos à Tony tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Bébé, tu sais que je t'ai déjà vu torse nu ?

\- Hum je sais…

\- Pourquoi tu te tournes alors ?

\- Parce que… Rah ils m'énervent ces boutons !

\- Tu vois que tu as besoin de moi ! Aller Stevie viens là je vais pas te manger. »

Tout en rigolant doucement en voyant son amant galérer à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise, Tony s'avança et le tourna face à lui. Il poussa alors les mains de Steve pour se mettre à ouvrir la chemise à son tour. Le blond capitula et laissa son amant faire, non sans le regarder avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Steve se dit qu'il a vraiment de la chance d'avoir Tony. Même si le milliardaire avait un tas de défaut, en sortant avec lui Steve avait découvert une personne vraiment attentionnée, gentille et surtout sexy. Ba oui parce que bon même si Steve n'avait encore jamais couché avec quelqu'un, il devait avouer que le corps de Tony ne le laissait pas indifférent, loin de là. Il n'était pas autant musclé que lui mais pour Steve le corps de Tony était parfait. Alors même s'il craignait un peu de franchir le pas avec Tony, il avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir lui aussi en profiter et toucher ce corps qui lui appartenait.

« Ça va Captain Igloo je te dérange pas trop ? »

Steve cligna des yeux, signe qu'il revenait à lui, et se rendit compte que pendant qu'il pensait, Tony avait terminé avec la chemise et s'était un peu reculé. Le regard de Steve avait alors suivi le mouvement et il regardait sans gêne le corps de Tony, bien qu'encore couvert. Le soldat déglutit avant de détourner le regard :

« Pardon je…

\- Ne t'excuse pas vas, moi aussi je profite de la vue. »

Comme pour approuver ses mots, Tony regarda le torse à présent dénudé du blond, avant de venir y poser ses mains. Il s'avança et poussa doucement Steve contre le mur de la cabine. Tony colla son corps à celui du blond et approcha ses lèvres des siennes :

« Tu relookais mon corps alors Cap ? »

Steve eut soudainement très chaud en sentant le bassin du milliardaire contre le siens, ainsi que le souffle chaud de Tony sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien… J'ai le droit de regarder ce qui est à moi non ? »

Tony le regarda avec étonnement mais bien vite il sourit tout en venant prendre la main de Steve dans la sienne :

« Bien sur… Et tu as le droit de toucher aussi. »

Tout en parlant il était venu poser la main de Steve sur ses fesses. Si Steve rougit fortement à ce geste, il ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Au contraire, il se mit à caresser doucement les fesses de Tony en venant aussi y mettre sa deuxième main. Le milliardaire sourit en soupirant doucement, avant de venir passer ses bras autour du coup de Steve :

« Rien que tes mains sur mes fesses me font de l'effet bébé… »

Steve sourit un peu et s'apprêtait à répondre mais Tony ne lui en laissa pas le temps et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles pulpeuses de Steve. Même s'ils n'avaient encore presque que rien fait tous les deux physiquement, le baiser était quand même une étape qu'ils avaient franchi depuis bien longtemps. Ainsi, Steve n'était plus du tout hésitant, et il entrouvrit immédiatement les lèvres pour laisser la langue de Tony s'y glisser entre, pour venir caresser la sienne. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, leurs langues jouant ensemble, leur corps se frottant l'un à l'autre. Même les mains de Steve malaxaient les fesses de Tony avec envie, tandis que ce dernier avait glisser ses mains le long du torse de Steve, accessible grâce à la chemise ouverte.

Tony ne rompit le baiser qu'une fois à bout de souffle, mais il ne délaissa pas pour autant son amant. Il quitta les lèvres de Steve pour venir les glisser dans son cou dans le but de lécher et mordre la peau parfaite du soldat. Ce dernier soupira un peu plus fort alors que ses mains remontaient un peu pour appuyer le bassin de Tony contre le siens. IL ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il devait faire. Mais a priori Tony ne l'arrêtait pas alors il continua. Plus timidement, Steve passa ses mains sous le haut de Tony, qui releva le visage pour offrir un sourire à Steve : il était ravi des initiatives que prenait le soldat. Ce dernier lui rendit un petit sourire alors que Tony revint prendre possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et rempli d'amour, Steve caressait doucement le dos de Tony alors que les mains de ce dernier étaient posées sur les hanches du soldat. Leurs bassins bougeaient l'un contre l'autre et chacun pouvait sentir l'excitation naissante de l'autre. Steve commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jeans, et il rapprocha inconsciemment le bassin de Tony, leurs deux membres se frottant à travers leurs pantalons. Cela eut pour effet de ramener les deux amants sur terre. Le milliardaire rouvrit les yeux et s'écarta un peu, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en coin en voyant les joues rougies par l'excitation de Steve. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés, et Tony vint doucement poser ses mains sur les joues du blond :

« Hey Stevie… »

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard océan de son amant, il sourit plus tendrement : Steve était déjà parti bien loin avec juste un baiser… Tony caressa doucement ses joues en lui souriant toujours :

« Je crois que je pourrais te prendre contre le mur de cette cabine dans un futur très proche.

\- Q…Quoi ?! Mais Tony, il y a des clients qui attendent peut-être la place, et puis les autres ils vont s'impatienter ou pire s'inquiéter, et puis… »

Les lèvres du milliardaire contre les siennes le firent taire. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, Tony se recula de nouveau :

« Calme le fossile, je rigolais !

\- Le fossile il t'emmerde.

\- Han, langage Captain… Bon et pour en revenir à nous, ta première fois se fera dans un lit, dans mon lit, et pas ailleurs d'accord ? Alors calme. »

Steve le fixa un instant sans rien dire avant de finalement hocher la tête.

« D'accord…

\- Bon aller finis de te changer. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles il se tourna pour attraper la chemise à carreaux, digne du 20ème siècle, que Steve portait en venant ici, et lui tendis. Le blond retira la nouvelle chemise et la plia sous l'œil amusé de Tony :

« Toujours serviable même dans les moments les plus inattendus… »

Steve ne releva pas mais lui lança un regard bien explicite qui signifiait clairement : tu devrais prendre exemple. Puis il finit de se changer et les deux hommes sortirent enfin de la cabine pour rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient devant le magasin. Marchant derrière Steve, Tony ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans le jeans qu'il portait. Ce qui venait de se passer dans la cabine était assez incroyable au final. Tony aurait pensé que Steve allait le repousser juste après le baiser mais non, Captain virginité était à deux doigts d'en demander plus… Et surtout il l'avait touché. Cet état second avait surpris, et enjoué, le milliardaire, mais évidemment le soldat était bien vite revenu à lui. C'était encore de la panique que Tony avait lu dans son regard, comme si Steve craignait vraiment ce qui allait se passer. Son comportement était vraiment étrange, et Tony se promis d'enquêter là-dessus.

Natasha, Sam et Bucky attendaient dehors depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. La première était appuyée contre un mur, son portable dans une main, le sac rempli des nouveaux vêtements de Steve dans l'autre. Les deux autres étaient encore et toujours entrain de se disputer. En voyant les deux amants sortirent enfin, Bucky ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Ah Sam nous avait bien dit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose dans cette cabine. »

Tony rigola alors que Steve détournait le regard avant de venir donner un coup dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

« Dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Vous faisiez quoi alors ?

\- Steve n'arrivait pas à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, vous auriez dû voir ça c'était hilarant.

\- J'en suis certaine mais tu nous expliqueras ça plus tard ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que les autres ont acheté à Thor et surtout de montrer que ce qu'on a choisi est mieux ! »

Steve remercia silencieusement Natasha qui venait de changer de sujet. Son duel avec Clint à propos des goûts vestimentaires lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Tout le monde approuva les paroles de la rouquine, et ils se mirent en route vers la voiture qui les conduiraient à la tour. En marchant Steve sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, et il sourit en voyant Tony à côté de lui. Il déchanta cependant rapidement en voyant le sourire en coin, et pervers, de ce cher Stark :

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai hâte d'être rentré.

\- Pour montrer mes nouveaux vêtements ?

\- Ouais… Mais surtout pour continuer ce qu'on à commencer dans la cabine ! Et dis… »

Tony tira sur la main de Steve pour le rapprocher de lui afin de pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Mes fesses sont agréables au touché ?

\- Oh la ferme Stark ! »

Il s'écarta le plus possible de son petit ami qui était à présent mort de rire. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour que Captain virginity s'emballe ! Derrière eux, Sam et Bucky se regardèrent sur un air entendu : il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose dans cette cabine d'essayage !

A suivre…

* * *

 **Et voila fin de ce chapitre !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Alors je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté le premier chapitre et qui m'ont donné la motivation d'écrire la suite ! Je vais donc continuer cette fiction !**

 **Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis ou même des idées ! Je lis attentivement vos review !**

 **La relation Stony va encore bien évoluer au prochain chapitre, et un nouveau « couple » va faire son apparition !**

 **Encore merci tout le monde et à très vite !**


End file.
